Prodigal Son
by Enn Bishop
Summary: An attempt to rectify the otherwise contradictory, "Systemic Anomally."


NOTE: This is a deleted scene during Neo's encounter with the Architect. It splices in as noted below, and finishes as indicated, a clean addition to the scene.  
  
CENE: Neo stands across the barren white circular floor from the seated entity known as the architect, the walls of the room echoing his every stance and expression.  
  
"You are the sixth incarnation."  
  
"Wait… either they didn't tell me… or No one Knows…"  
  
[camera shows Neo's face, wall of monitors behind it]  
  
NEO:Morpheus doesn't know.  
  
in the background the question is repeated at five different intervals in varying paterns.  
  
Doesn't Morpheus Know?  
  
But Morpheus knows, right?  
  
Morpheus has to know.  
  
[during this echo sequence, camera shifts to the architect, who raises an eyebrow]  
  
Morpheus would have told me.  
  
Am I the only one who knows?  
  
[camera back to Neo]  
  
NEO:Is it different every time?  
  
[camera to Architect]  
  
ARC:Mostly, yes.  
  
[camera to Neo]  
  
NEO: Then why am I the same? Why am I always the One?  
  
ARC:The program that runs the Matrix is very complex, but at its heart, it is nothing more than an exceptionally large series of mathematical equations containing many fluid variables. Your friends, your childhood, your favorite painting, these bits of data are inconsequential, and so they change from one version to the next. But for the equation to be true, for the function to work, there must be at least one set of data which is not fluid, there must be One constant. You.   
  
[flash to Neo's face. Stern, no sign of emotion. Slowly, the screens behind him are being taken over by the dripping digit Matrix screens. Just beginning now. Camera back to Architect]  
  
ARC:In each of the previous equations, and all of those to come, you are the constant that ensures the continuation of mankind's enslavement. When you fulfill your function, or when the constant ceases to exist, we reinitiate the sequence.   
  
[Quick flash, Neo still looks stern, more screens behind him taken over by matrix.]  
  
[Flash back to Architect. Chuckling…menacingly]  
  
ARCH: Everytime you die, Neo, we just re-boot.  
  
[flash to Neo]  
  
NEO:But how? All six versions, I even look the same. How is that possible in a world of variables?  
  
ARC:Come now, you already know the answer to that.  
  
[flash to Neo]  
  
ARC:The same code which allowed you to develop the unique abilities necessary to bring you here is at this moment slowly revealing the truth to you as we speak.  
  
[sly grin]  
  
[flash to Neo. Dumbfounded… mini-epiphany. Eyes up]  
  
NEO: I'm a clone?  
  
[flash to Architect]  
  
ARC:No, but give it a minute, you're getting to the good part. The first three didn't make it this far.  
  
[flash to Neo, eyes hidden behind sunglass, looking at floor. His head moves side to side slightly as his eyes dart around trying to grasp what his mind is developing.]  
  
[spoken as he continues to look at floor, majority of screens should now be taken over]  
  
NEO:You cloned me… no… you cloned this body…   
  
[Neo looks up to check with architect. Camera change to architect, who leans forward]  
  
ARC:Yes… a little further now…  
  
[camera back to NEO's face, still looking down]  
  
NEO:then… then you inserted it into the matrix. [pause] Then…  
  
[Neo raises his eyes to meet Architect. Neo reaches up, removes sunglasses. Camera change to show two figures Left and right facing eachother, all monitors now matrix-screened. Neo lets the glasses slip out of his hands, they clink on the ground]  
  
NEO: My god, what did you do to me?  
  
[camera to Architect]  
  
ARC:We installed you Neo. We downloaded you to the hardware we created for you.  
  
[camera to NEO. He has a look of subtle disbelief]  
  
NEO:I'm a program?  
  
[camera to Architect]  
  
ARC:You are the Constant, Neo, you always have been.  
  
[camera to Neo's now barren face. As the architect talks small lines of changing greed digits begin to stream down Neo's pupils, until the end of the speech when they look exactly like the matrix screens around the room]  
  
ARC:A machine fighting for the wrong side because that is what we programmed you to do.  
  
[camera to Architect, looking very paternal, slight smile]  
  
ARC: Welcome home  
  
end of scene. At this point, Neo denies it, scene continues as it appears in the movie 


End file.
